Kane (Wrestler)
Kane was a villain from WWE who was portrayed as the half-brother of The Undertaker, yet unlike The Undertaker (who would often switch sides) Kane tended to remain a villain (or "heel" as they are called in the profession): originally Kane wore a mask to conceal his identity and was a savage brute of an almost demonic nature. Kane has also shown to be psychologically unstable: depressed, schizophrenic, extremely violent, and quick to anger. Like his half-brother, Kane is supposedly able to summon fire and bolts of lightning at will. As the series progressed Kane became unmasked and although still a brutal fighter no longer concealed his identity - Kane's favored finishing move is the Chokeslam and also rarely talks, tending to be a slow-moving opponent: in the early days Kane was seen as almost impervious to pain (much like The Undertaker) but in later times his invulnerability was weakened somewhat, though he is still a formidable foe both in and out of the ring. On December 2011, as he returned from an injury, Kane was seen wearing a mask again, which he's been using since as he continues to wreak havoc in the WWE. Bio The Big Red Monster has tormented WWE since his debut at Badd Blood in October 1997, when he tore off the cage door and unleashed hell during the first-ever Hell in a Cell Match between Shawn Michaels and his half-brother Undertaker. Kane is consumed by an infernal desire to set ablaze the lives of his fellow Superstars, leaving a scorched path of destruction behind his fiery footsteps. Some of The Big Red Monster’s more demented acts have included setting a WWE Hall of Famer on fire, hitting a WWE executive with a Tombstone, kidnapping too many Superstars to mention and forcing a WWE Diva to marry him. No one is safe from his twisted desires and demonic impulses. Least of all, it would seem, Kane himself. For years, the sadistic Superstar wore a ghoulish face mask designed to conceal hideous burns from a fire supposedly started by The Undertaker years before. But WWE fans received a shock on one of the most infamous nights of Kane's career when, after losing a Mask vs. Championship Match on Raw, the tortured soul was forced to unmask and reveal his face to the world. Kane’s career has been marked by some stellar and brutally woeful contests in the ring against some of the biggest names in WWE including The Undertaker, “Stone Cold” Steve Austin, Shawn Michaels, Edge and others. He’s also pioneered some of the most vicious stipulations of all time, including First Blood, Inferno, Stretcher and even Till Death Do Us Part Matches. Like his sibling, Kane wields a highly decorated mantle of WWE glory, including reigns as WWE Champion, World Heavyweight Champion and ECW Champion. He has shown near-unprecedented versatility in the tag team ranks as well, finding championship success with a litany of partners such as X-Pac, Big Show and even twice with The Deadman himself. Most notably, the famed Brothers of Destruction simultaneously held the World Tag Team Championships and WCW Tag Team Championships during the Alliance Invasion. Hidden beneath a mask in his earliest WWE haunts, Kane reverted to concealing his face under a scarlet leather shroud in late 2011. Now, The Big Red Monster has his sights set on Daniel Bryan. After undergoing a mandatory mental evaluation at the behest of Raw General Manager AJ Lee, the erratic Bryan was introduced to a unique brand of "anger management therapy" by Kane. Although the submission specialist got the best of his newfound rival at SummerSlam, he may have awakened a more uncontrollable fire in The Devil's Favorite Demon, provoking him to attack Josh Mathews and Zack Ryder in incidents that inevitably led The Big Red Monster to the last place anybody expected: anger management. By order of AJ, The Devil's Favorite Demon joined Bryan in anger management classes, and it's safe to say progress was slow at first. Though Kane opened up about his tormented life during the first session, he still has a long way to go to reach inner peace, as he viciously chokeslammed David Otunga on Raw. Things were looking up for The Big Red Monster after his second week of therapy, when he and Bryan shared a friendly (albiet reluctant) embrace when the WWE Universe voted for them to "hug it out" on Monday Night Raw. However, a few shoves later, and the pair had to be pulled apart by WWE officials before they did any major damage. In a bold experiment, Kane and Bryan's counselor, Dr. Shelby, next forced these unhinged Superstars to join forces as a tag team. Oddly enough, this tactic proved effective when the tumultuous team became the WWE Tag Team Champions at Night of Champions 2012. The following night on Raw, Kane & Bryan again overcame their issues – and their opponents – to defend their championship gold for the first time. The following Friday on SmackDown, the tumultuous twosome overcame their differences (after costing each other their respective singles matches) to lay waste to the entire tag team division with a pair of steel chairs. The next week on Raw, were given their official moniker – "Team Hell No" – by the WWE Universe via a RAWactive vote. They also got their first potential challengers in Cody Rhodes & Damien Sandow, aka "Team Rhodes Scholars," who declared themselves "the next WWE Tag Team Champions." While a tournament was arranged to determine the No. 1 contenders to their titles, Team Hell No achieved their greatest victory on the Oct. 1 episode of Raw when they defeated the tandem of WWE Champion CM Punk & Dolph Ziggler. Less than a month later, following a grueling tournament, Team Rhodes Scholars won the tournament to become the new No. 1 contenders, punching their ticket to face Team Hell No at Hell in a Cell. Still, despite the monster's progress in therapy, the breakthrough has not been reached yet. Very much in tune with his twisted dark side, Kane can still lock the WWE Universe in the grip of his grim black glove and leave the landscape of sports-entertainment in ember-laden ash, and woe be to the Superstar who forgets it. Kane 1997.jpg|Kane lives! Kane 1998 1.jpg|1997 - 1998 Attire Kane 1999.jpg|1998 - 1999 Attire 137799.jpg|1999 - 2000 Attire Kane 2000.jpg|2000 - 2002 Attire Kane 2001.jpg|The Big Red Machine Kane5.jpg|2002 - 2003 Attire Kane 2003 Towel promo.png|Unmasked Attire 2003 - 2011 Kane_2003_02.jpg|The Big Red Monster KaneUM.jpg|Unmasked Monster kane-wallpaper-1024x768.jpg|The Devil's favorite Demon kane_2010_wallpaper_by_vipergoesmvz-d33bam8.jpg|Twisted Monster Kane 2012.jpg|Kane's Resurrection Kane R.jpg|2011 - 2012 Attire 20120315_kane.jpg|2012 - Present Attire kane_t588.JPG|The Masked Monster... BOD1.jpg|Undertaker & Kane (1998) BOD2.jpg|Undertaker & Kane (2001) BOD3.jpg|Undertaker & Kane (2008) BOD4.jpg|Undertaker & Kane (2012) Masked Kane .png|The Prophet of Hate Devil Kane .png|Devilish Tilt KANE.jpg|The Monster Villainous acts *Betrayed his Brother on many occausions(E.g. Buried him alived at least 3 times, Locking him inside a casket before setting it on fire, Putting him in a comatose/vegetated state). *Attempting/succeeding on burning or setting people on fire other wrestlers and others.(E.g. Blinded X Pac in a attempt fireball shot as his Brother, Nearly setting The Brood and Rob Vam Dam on fire, burning Ring announcer, Jim Ross, Strucking a lightning bolt at a cameraman setting him on fire). *Stalking/Kidnaping/Abducting various wrestlers, divas and others (E.g. Lita, Kelly Kelly and Rob Vam Dam). *Attempting/Succeeding on trying to snap a wrestler's neck(E.g. Nearly breaks Shawn Michaels neck with his head stuck in a chair). *Putting his Father down a sewage pipe as well as putting in a meat locker. *Attacked Shane McMahon whilst he was in the hospital as well as electrocuting his testicles with a car battery and also attempt to put him in a pool full of fire. *Attacked and nearly injuried many wrestlers (E.g. Big Show, The Rock, Chris Jericho, Mankind/Dude Love/Cactus Jack/Mick Foley, John Cena, Triple H, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Zack Ryder, Rey Mysterio, Randy Orton, Matt Hardy, Batista, Edge, Kurt Angle, Daniel Bryan, CM Punk and etc). *Apparently Raped with one of his dead girlfriend. Videos Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Fighter Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Misanthropes Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Necrophile Category:Defilers Category:Athletic Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Vigilante Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Liars Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Kidnapper Category:Delusional Category:Murderer Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Siblings Category:Stalkers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Male Villains Category:Provoker Category:Hatemongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Outcast Category:Destroyers Category:Master Orator Category:Big Bads Category:Nemesis Category:In love villains Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Love haters Category:Rivals Category:Satanism Category:Fratricide Category:Torturer Category:Rapists Category:Cheater Category:Bludgeoners Category:Perverts Category:WWE Villains Category:Satan Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Psychopath